Blank file
by Sakuchan18
Summary: ..." Faça dessa noite um aquivo em branco nas suas memórias..." Fic : NaruSasu


Mais uma fic !!

Espero que gostem!!

Naruto não e pertece

Boa leitura.

~///////~

Tinha voltado pra casa e isso era certo. Ou será que não ? Será que ele deveria tentar de novo ? Não, não. Essa idéia já era ultrapassada.

A Hokage finalmente tinha acordado, já havia um mês. Os dias em Konoha, estavam voltando ao normal, quer dizer quase. Ainda havia apreensão de todos com a notícia da guerra.

Mas será que essa era a solução ?

Ele não sabia. Só queria acabar com aquela impaciência e lutar logo com Sasuke. Ele traria moreno de volta nem que fosse morto, pelo menos cumpriria a sua promessa.

Voltou para casa com intuito de tomar um banho e descansar. Já tinha comido, só estava cansado. E assim fez. Após passar logos dias sem dormir direito, ele merecia um descanso. Era isso que iria fazer até Sakura bater na porta.

- Sakura-chan ? Entre, por favor.

- Oi... Naruto. - Disse já entrando. Ele sorriu e perguntou.

- Aconteceu algo ?

- Não é que.. -

- Já sei.

- Já ?!

- Sim, você finalmente vai sair comigo.

- Baka !! - Naruto recebeu um tapa.

- Ai, ai...

- Eu não vim aqui pra isso. - Se acalmou um pouco e sentou-se no sofá.- Naruto eu quero saber se você realmente... irá lutar com o Sasuke-kun ?

Ele ficou sério.

- Sim. Eu sei que aquela promessa pode ser desfeita, mas eu quero o Sasuke aqui. - Sakura ao ouvir aquela afirmação sentiu uma leve pontada no coração. Ela sabia que eles se amavam. No fundo sempre soube, mas sempre tinha alguma esperança de Sasuke ficar com ela. Aliás depois da saída do moreno, ela ficou dividida entre o moreno e o loiro. - Eu vou me esforçar nessa luta que com certeza não demorará. Posso atá morrer, mas tentarei até o fim.

- Naruto, não faça isso. - Abraçou o amigo, as lágrimas desciam sobre sua face. - Eu sei que você ama o Sasuke-kun, não faça isso por favor.

- Amar aquele teme ?! Sakura-chan de onde tirou essa idéia ? - Sorriu sem graça. O loiro não sabia camuflar seus sentimentos. Gostava de Sakura, mas com o tempo percebeu que aquele amor era na verdade uma grade ternura que nutria pela amiga. - Eu gosto de você. - Dizendo isso, ele agarrou Sakura e beijou-a. Ao perceber que ela correspondia a deitou no sofá.(N/A Pode continuar lendo, não vai ter hentai. XD)

Sakura estava cada vez mais envolvida pelo loiro, mas sabia que era errado, pois ele amava outro. Empurrou Naruto do sofá que este bateu a cabeça, mas não com muita força na parede.

- Seu idiota !! Nunca mais faça isso. - Ela disse ainda chorando e saiu correndo. Naruto ainda tentou ir atrás, mas não conseguiu alcança-la e desistiu.

- Kuso ! Agora ela vai ficar raiva de mim. Eu só faço merda.

Voltou a deitar e logo pegou no sono. Sonhou com Jiraiya, fazia tempo que ele não sonhava daquele jeito. Estava treinando, enquanto seu mestre olhava as garotas tomando banho. Acordou suado, parecia até que aquele sonho tinha sido real.

Foi para o banheiro e enquanto lavava o rosto, sentiu um presença forte na sua casa. Correu até seu quarto e o viu.

Paralisou.

Não sabia o que fazer e nem ao menos o que dizer. Pela primeira vez, Naruto estava sem reação diante de Sasuke.

- Vim fazer uma última visita.

- Visita ?

- Você é surdo ?

- Teme... - Tomou uma atitude. Correu até ele e lhe deu um soco. Sasuke caiu na cama, mas não reagiu. Era natural Naruto fazer isso. - Se era só uma visita não precisava ter vindo.

Sorriu irônico. E disse :

- Pensei que fosse gostar de me ver.

- Você vai ficar ?

- Não.

- Então pode sair por onde veio. - O loiro estava falando sério. Ele queria que Sasuke ficasse, mas se fosse pra lhe fazer ficar mais confuso, era preferível que ele fosse embora. " Eu sei que você ama o Sasuke-kun..." As palavras de Sakura fazia sentido agora.

- Eu não vou agora. Ainda não estou com vontade. - Naruto cerrou os punhos e virou-se pra Sasuke gritando :

- E O QUE VOCÊ QUER, HEIN ? ME FAZER DE IDIOTA. VÁ EMBORA OU FIQUE DE VEZ. - Sasuke ficou surpreso, mas não se deixou intimidar.

- Eu já falei que não estou com vontade. E enquanto a Konoha, só volto aqui para destruí-la.

- Sasuke, pra quê isso ? - Se controlava para não chorar. - Só por causa de uma simples vingança.

- Não é só uma simples vingaça. - Irritou-se. - Você não entende nada mesmo.

- Entendo sim. Isso vai gerar uma guerra, e muitos vão morrer. Você não pensa nisso ? Dê um tempo com as suas idéias.

- Não me ataque com os seus medos. Eu não concordo com isso. - Ele virou-se pronto para ir embora, mas antes disse. - O tempo só vai tornar as coisas piores do que já estão.

Ele ia saindo pela janela, mas Naruto o puxou fazendo cair sobre a cama.

- Já que essa é sua última visita. Aproveite. - Naruto não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas resolveu deixar as coisas rolarem.

Beijou o Uchiha.

Sasuke em nenhum momento segurou Naruto ou abraçou-o, simplesmente movia a boca num beijo terno. Adorou sentir o gosto da boca do loiro sobre a sua. Findado o beijo...

- Naruto... o que ...

- Shiii... relaxe.

Tirou a roupa do moreno devagar e deixou-o só com uma roupa de baixo. Massageou o seu corpo, passando delicadamente as mãos sobre o torax e o abdômen.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo Uzumaki.

- Sasuke vire-se. - O moreno deitou de costa e Naruto percebeu que ele estava tenso. Começou a fazer massagem sobre seu ombro esquerdo e logo alternando. Enquanto descia seus beijos sobre a parte detrás, ele pressionava o se corpo contra o do moreno. Sentindo todo o calor que era lhe era passado

Virou Sasuke de frente novamente e retornou a beija-lo. Dessa vez o moreno o abraçou e sentiu todo o carinho que Naruto lhe trasmitia. O beijo foi se intensificando e Naruto foi descendo até os mamilos do moreno e logo tirou o restante da roupa.

Sasuke gemeu quando sentiu aquela boca pequena sobre o seu membro. Segurava o cabelo do loiro fortemente, pressionando-o para que fosse mais rápido.

Naruto entendeu.

Foi mais rápido. Uma hora lambia outra chupava, mas sempre oferecendo prazer. Por fim Sasuke gozou na boca do loiro que se assustou, pois nunca tinha visto aquilo.

- Sasuke, você virou uma vaca ?

- Não, seu dobe. É só meu o sêmen. Agora eu quero sentir o gosto.

Naruto retonou a beijá-lo. Sasuke com um pouco de dificuldades tirou a roupa do loiro sentiu o membro já rígido encostar no seu fazendo-o se arrepiar. Eles gemiam a cada toque.

- Naruto, acabe com isso.

- Com o quê, Sasuke ?

- Seu lerdo ! Me coma logo.

O loiro sorriu. Ele sabia o que Sasuke queria, mas adorou escutar aquilo do moreno.

- Pode deixar. - Ele penetrou. Sasuke não sentiu dor. Não era mais virgem.

Por um tempo o loiro não se moveu, mas Sasuke começou a fazer movimentos. Ele entendeu. Se moveu mais rápido num ritmo excitante.

O gozo veio intenso. Os cabeças se impulsionaram para trás, eles gritaram.

Naruto se jogou em cima de Sasuke e adormeceu. O moreno que também estava cansado dormiu também.

~x~x~x~x~x

Tinha amanhecido, ele levantou-se primeiro que Naruto e foi ao banheiro. Lavou-se e se vestiu. Quando ia saindo, Naruto acordou.

- Arrependido ?

- Não. Eu preciso ir.

- Não vai, Sasuke. - Naruto o puxou, mas se ele soltou.

- Boa tentativa, mas eu vou não ficar. - O loiro não disse nada e ele continuou. - Eu não sou assim tão fácil. Ontem foi bom, mas não vai se repetir.

Já estava na janela e antes de sair virou-se :

- Faça dessa noite um arquivo em branco nas suas memórias. Até mais, Naruto.

Foi embora.

De uma coisa Naruto tinha certeza: Nunca esqueceria aquela noite.

~//////////////~~

Foi pequeno, mas acho que valeu !!

Deixem reviews amores...

Beijoss no kokoro.


End file.
